


The One With All The Kissing

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Failing miserably, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Harry Potter, based on a friends episode, i haven't written fluff with no smut for so long now it's weird not to write smut, implied - Freeform, keeping secrets, season 5 episode 2, the one with all the kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Harry and Draco want to keep their relationship private for a while, but they aren't so good at hiding it





	The One With All The Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching FRIENDS at 3am when the idea popped up to me. I'm sure Harry and Draco would suck at hiding their relationship too lmao  
It was a quick scrap at 3am so excuse the mistakes  
Unbeta

“Are you okay with that?” Harry asked

“Yeah, with all that’s going on, with the NEWTs coming up, everyone’s busy, and…and I think we should keep it as a secret first” Draco said and the Gryffindor nodded along. They had started with an accident, an accident at the corridor that led to them kissing passionately and they both ended up shagging in an empty classroom, and they have been shagging continuously for a week, and now they were here, in Draco’s dorm with the curtains closed and a Silencing Charm around his bed. They had decided to talk about it, whether to keep it as a secret or to tell everyone about it already, and this was their decision

“Yeah, I agree” Harry said, pushing Draco back on his back and kissed the blond, the Slytherin’s lips curled up into a smile and he put a hand on Harry’s chest

“Blaise and Theo are right outside”

“We have charms, they can bugger off” Harry whispered, his hands working its way under Draco’s nightshirt

“_Why are you guys all holed up here on a Friday night?” _They stopped as soon as they heard Pansy barging in, slamming the door open. Draco put a hand on Harry’s lips, telling him to keep quiet, but as he heard her footsteps approaching their bed, he shoved Harry under the his Invisibility Cloak right before Pansy ripping his curtains open

“_Pansy! Privacy, please_” Draco shrieked

“Why are you sleeping so early? It’s unusual” Pansy said and Draco ran his hand through his hair before sighing

“I studied all day, Pansy, I’m so tired already, let me sleep, good night” He said and closed the curtains

“Is she gone?” Harry whispered and poked his head out of the cloak

“Yeah, I thi—…”

“Hey Draco!” Pansy yelled again and Draco shoved Harry back under his cloak

“_What?_”

“Want to go to Hogsmeade?” She said and turned back to Blaise and Theo “Hey, wanna go drink?”

“Curfews, Pansy, and Ron’s tired from Quidditch too, he’s probably sleeping now, so that’s a no from me” Blaise rolled his eyes at her while Theo nodded

“Just go to sleep, Pansy, we can all go tomorrow, Neville likes to sleep early so I don’t think I’ll go without him” The brunet - Theo spoke and Pansy groaned

“Ugh, _lovebirds_. Draco?”

“No, Pansy” He glared at her “Go to _sleep_” He said and she huffed, closing his curtains and got out of the dorm. When he heard the door closed, Draco pulled the cloak away and Harry looked up at him

“Is she really gone?”

“_Yes_” Draco said

“Now, where were we?” Harry said seductively and crawled up to Draco again

“I think you’re about to fuck me senseless into this bed”

“Hmm, you got that right” Harry said and connected their lips

*

“So we all know that this potions will be in the exam, we just have to nail it” Hermione said as they were studying again, it was one of the days where Hermione set a date so they could all learn as a group in the library, but only Draco, Harry and Pansy arrived today, the others were probably too invested in shagging

“Oh shoot, I’m late for the Quidditch training, Ron will kill me” Harry stood up and gathered his books. Then he bent down to kiss Draco on the lips

_Wait_

He froze there for a few more seconds before breaking the kiss, the silence around them might have explained why. No one knew him and Draco were dating, and yet he kissed the blond like they were a married couple. Draco stared at him with horror in his eyes and silently begged him to make up an excuse. So Harry did the first thing he thought of, he leaned over the table and smiled

“Hermione” He said, pressing his lips against hers. And god it was horrible, it felt like he was kissing his own sister, he ended it quickly before walking around the table

“Pansy” He said before connecting his lips with hers too. He could feel the shock from both girls, because what was he doing? He broke the awkward non-tongue lips away fast and put up a bright grin

“Always a pleasure” And with that, he walked out of the library, leaving Draco there and hoped for the best

*

“Oh god you’re here” Harry sighed out in relief when he opened the door to an empty Common Room, Draco was standing there, so he made his way and pulled the blond into a deep and chaste kiss. He had finished Quidditch training and Draco was the first person, the only person he wanted to meet. They were so deep in the kiss that none noticed when the door opened

“And I told Smith to bugger off, he was such a—…” Ron’s voice stopped midway and Harry pulled away, Draco jolted and stepped back as well, his face flushed. There they were, Ron still in his Quidditch clothes, Pansy and Hermione standing next to each other while holding hands

“Well, I’m off to get a shower now” He said and put up a smile “_Mione_” Harry approached his best friend once again and put a soft kiss with no tongue on her. He hated doing this so much

“_Pans_” Harry said, turning to the Slytherin girl, and pressed his lips on hers, it was still as cringe as it was before. When he walked to Ron’s spot, his best mate quickly jumped back with a horrifying look on his face

“_Woah_ just because I swing both ways now, doesn’t mean…” Ron stuttered “See you later”

Harry walked out in shame just like that. _Twice_

“What is that?” Ron turned back and asked, Draco folded his arms and thought of the best excuse he could say

“Probably some Romania goodbye thing he learned when he went there with you guys and Charlie during the summer” He said

“That’s _not Romania_” Hermione exclaimed and shuddered

“Well, felt French to me” Pansy laughed “Although, I’m a better kisser than him, right, Hermione?” The Slytherin grinned and nudged a blushing Hermione

“Shut up”

*

“This is so tiring” Ron groaned as he flopped down on Blaise’s lap, looking up at his boyfriend while they were studying in the Common Room “Studying is tiring, I’m sleepy”

“Sleep then” Blaise smiled, running his hand through Ron’s hair in a soothing way. And for once, Harry wanted to do it publicly with Draco, it was only a few days after the kissing incidents and he was trying really hard not to do it again

“Well, I’m sleepy too, I think I’ll go to sleep now” He said, standing up but Pansy stopped him with her hands

“Hey woah hold on a sec there, Mr. Kissey!” She said and Harry stopped to look at her “You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about this whole, new Romania thing you got going on, and I just need to tell you that it makes me very uncomfortable and I just…stop it!” She said and Harry pretended to be offended, he sat back down and replied

“I was just trying to bring a little culture to the group like Charlie suggested”

“That's fine, just don't bring it in my mouth, Harry” Hermione pleaded him and Harry felt so guilty for it

“Makes me wanna puke!” Draco commented loudly and frowned, which made Harry looked at him

“Really?”

“Really” Draco repeated and looked away, Harry chuckled a bit before getting into another subject

*

“So hey, you should date” Pansy spoke when they were all sitting at Madam Puddifoot together on a casual Sunday noon, it was Pansy’s idea

“What?” Draco said, he was sitting there, waiting for Harry, and well Ron to come too after the training

“I mean, we’re all dating, you should be with someone too”

_I have someone, Draco screamed in his head_

“I don’t want too” His nose scrunched up and he shook his head

“Why?”

“I just…don’t want to”

“Well too bad, I already set you up with this gorgeous Ravenclaw” She said and tilted her head towards Hermione “My girlfriend knows him”

“He’s really smart” was all the Gryffindor said

“Just think about it, okay?” Pansy said and Draco nodded hesitantly

*

“Hey so, I want to tell you something” He told Harry once they were walking to the Great Hall for dinner

“Oh, you and the Ravenclaw guy, right?” Harry chuckled slightly and Draco stared at him

“Yeah, and I-…”

“Hermione told me, and I’m fine with it, actually, since we’re just goofing around, right?” Harry was suddenly acting weird, his eyes were…unlike usual, and it scared Draco a bit

“Huh, I was going to tell you I won’t go to the date” He told Harry and stepped back, glaring at the Gryffindor “But since we are just _goofing around_, I think I will go, for real” He said and stomped into the Great Hall by himself, leaving Harry there, the prat

He has decided to invite the Ravenclaw guy to the Slytherin table to sit with him, Pansy was surprised, but all Draco cared about was how intense Harry’s gaze was at him. Though their tables were far, he could still feel those eyes on him. Draco spoke loudly to the guy when he saw Harry and other Gryffindors approaching their table

“_Well, I guess you can pick me up at my dorm next weekend”_ He said and winked at the Ravenclaw guy, he had actually told him that it was all a scheme to trick someone he was dating, and the guy was happy to be of help, so he went along with Draco’s script, the Ravenclaw nodded and walked back to his table

“Hey” Harry spoke to him quietly and Draco looked up at the one he was just _goofing around_

“Hi” He said, as his other friends have taken their seats next to their lovers now, far from their spot

“So, are you really gonna go out with that Ravenclaw?” Harry asked him softly and Draco could feel that Harry was…sad

“Well like you said, you and I are just _goofing around_, I thought, why not goof around with him, he’s smart, charming, rich too” Draco replied

”You know” Harry said, taking the seat in front of Draco and leaned closed “I don't know if you've ever looked up the term _goofing around_ in the dictionary… Well, I have, and the technical definition is, two arch rivals who became friends and care a lot about each other and have amazing sex and just wanna spend more time together” Harry said and Draco huffed out a laugh “But if you have this new wrong dictionary that gets you mad at me, then we have to get you my original dictionary” He groaned looked at Draco with soft eyes “I am so bad at this”

“I think you're better than you think you are” Draco said and Harry grinned at him, then he stood up and leaned across the table

“Wait, what are you—…”

“I don’t want to keep it as a secret, we suck at it”

“More like you suck at it”

“I thought you were better at sucking” Harry said and it made Draco burst out in laughters, then Harry leaned closer and pressed his lips on Draco’s, they started kissing, and this time, like many other times, Draco was swooned by it. Well, except this time, there were murmurs, gasps, whispers around them. He heard Pansy shrieking along with Ginny, he heard someone clapping and then a few others went along with it, he heard a lot, but he couldn’t care, he was focused only on Harry, and how his tongue was in Draco’s mouth, deepening the kiss, a small moan was let out of the blond’s throat and he blushed, he knew they had to stop or else they’d probably end up shagging right on the table, he put his hand on Harry’s chest and pushed him away

“_Harry_” He said softly, his lips were swollen

“Draco” Harry said, intertwining their hands together and raised their locked hands up in the air “_Draco Malfoy is mine!” _He delared, like he had won something, and Draco blushed at the scene where everyone was staring at him

“_Harry!” _

“I had to, I can’t stand the sight of anyone flirting with you” Harry said “Never”

“I’m yours, Harry” He said and left his seat to gave Harry a peck on his lips too

“_I fucking knew it!_” Pansy stood up and yelled loudly, pointing at them while Hermione just sat there and gave them a knowing smile. Ron and Blaise were the ones that clapped, since they were still clapping, and all of their friends were whistling, cheering for them to kiss, especially Ginny. Draco looked back at Harry and they both laughed

“We suck at this, aren’t we?”

“Yeah we are” Harry replied, and pulled Draco in for another kiss in front of everyone, because they can, and they want to.

** _The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, Kudos and comments are welcome xoxo  
Thank you for reading


End file.
